Falling in love with the devil
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: They said i should never see him again or else i might die, but i knew he would protect me, love me, and stay with me through thick and thin. He was my little devil. 7227 (so gonna changhe this sum but was in a hurry to write and change classes)


**Hey! got a few chapters of this and soi thought i might as well share it with you guys, this is done all on my phine so sorry for any mistakes i tap fast and my thumbs are big, lets put it like that. any way sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

Falling in love with the devil Chapter 1: falling for you

Namimori is a normal town, filled with almost normal people, and demons. I happen to be one of those demons,a demon prince to be exact. I never really liked it here since there's nothing to do here, the food is horrible, and there's...*gulp* fangirls *cue shudder*. My name is natsuyoshi akuma, natsu for short. I have short,spiky dark-brown hair, with golden mischievous eyes. I act and dress like a punk, and I'm pretty proud of all the people cowering in fear of me. I don't really care about any one except my subordinates, and I especially hate talking about myself.

"Natsuyoshi akuma!", Baka-neza yelled at me, causing me to jolt. I glare at him, "what do you want,Baka-nezu?" I didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. He ignores my glare and points at the board,"answer!" He hated me so much it made him forget how to talk with full sentences. "78.9"I reply cooly, making the girls blush. I might hate them with all of my nonexistent soul, but it's fun to mess with them a lot. Baka-nezu grumbles at me while contouring the lesson. Bored I get up and walk out of the class room, the bell was about to ring anyway.

Ignoring Baka-nezu's yelling I walk down the hallway as the bell rings loudly through the entire school, everyone rushed around me acting like they know me. Ignoring them I head out of the stupid school building and walked towards the usual meeting place, which happened to be a very good and slutty dance club. As I passed by a dirty and old alley I heard a few yelps and cries of pains. I look down to see the class idiot, swada Tsunayoshi, the school's stupider kid in school, getting his ass kicked by bullies. I didn't know what provoked me to kick their asses and help the twerp, but i did. He looked at me with big chocolate eyes that screamed ,"eat me!"

"You ok?", I asked him in a bored tone. He seemed to calm and he nods his head, I start to walk away. "Ah, Wait!" A small voice said from behind. "Is-is the anyw-way to repay for y-your kindness?" He meant it in a non slutty way, and it took me back a little. I never gave him any kindness or acknowledgement, and he wanted to repay me? Than again many people don't know I'm a demon so it's still new to me,kindness, no has ever given it to me without a hidden agenda. I kept walking, a loud "thank you!" Sounded through the alleyway. I glared at the lesser demons that snickered at me, and then sent my flame of hell (sky flame) towards them, killing them all. No one saw it, we demons even we have safety mechanisms, if want to be seen we'll let you see us.

I continued my way to my pop's dance club, but my mind was still plagued by the cute brunette. His waist was small but not too small, and his smooth, porcelain skin was just begging to have visible red spots every where in site. His dark chocolate hair looked to be made of silk, it reached his waist and looked like if it was cut it'll have spikes like my hair. By the time i realized I was at my pop's joint I was sitting at the bar having a beer while some hooker tried to get my attention. She reminded me of the cute defenseless lamb I had just rescued and couldn't force out of my mind, so I banged her. Every moment she clutched on to me screaming out my name, I thought of Tsunayoshi's blushing face withering underneath me. "Huh you usually don't fuck until around 3AM what gives?", a voice rang out in my head as I exited the room I had used for my activities a few minutes ago.

I look towards my right and there stood a tall dark haired man in a expensive all black suit, too hat and all. This man's name was Lucifer Sweet, my father. As usual he kept his right eye covered by his nightmare black hair that curled at the end of his neck in the back. The only thing we had in common was the fiery eyes- er...eye in his case. He stares at me with his icy gaze while unwrapping a strawberry cream lollipop and eating. Suddenly his eyes sparkle and 'gay dad' pops in.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He screams out as I move as fast as I could while dodging his tackle hug. "My youngest son is in love!", he yells out in pure joy with hugging the once useable coatrack, that now laid in his arms in different pieces on the floor and in his arms. Walking away quickly, I open the door and walk out while my dad just sat there crying in joy.

Morning couldn't have come any faster, and I made my way quickly towards class, an hour late if course. The sub looked at me with a lustful gaze, but I ignored it, not caring at all what she wanted. As I sat down my gaze drifted towards the small brunette that sat in his seat with clothes too big for him, and he looked like big neon lights above blinking 'RAPE ME!' Lunch time quickly rolled over and my 'friends' came over asked me what dame-tsuna was doing putting a bento in my desk. I hadn't checked my desk all morning for I was staring at a certain lamb-er I mean student and I ignored all the notes that were passed to me, so this was kinda new news to me.

I opened my desk to see a simple orange bento, inside of it looked heavenly, even if I don't eat human foods. A letter stating "thank you" was quickly written on a business card, on the back was blank. Lunch was heavenly, that's all I have to say. Every girl stared at as I ate it all without complaint, and they began to seethe with jealousy.

When I found the hidden compartment with a slice of chocolate cake, I could feel my mouth began to water, for this too was also home made by a certain brunette. When class began every girl in school sat in their seats wanting to kill the one who gave me a bento that I actually ate all of. By the end end of class and after I was sent to the office I've had 473 girls come up to me and ask who gave me the bento, some of them repeatedly did this, and all I gave them was, "someone who I like" making me laugh at the once civilized girls, that were now cave women that wanted to kill, they even made weapons of their pencils! I laughed quietly as they exited the class room in search of people that could cook like that. When the day ended, all the cave man girls reverted back into their selves, mostly, and went home in a tears. Little did they know what my tsuna and I had done today.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of this. I few more chapters I have done and il post them later,**

**blacktearangel**


End file.
